Par ou Ímpar? Jogos mortais, isso sim
by Jack the Ripper RIP
Summary: Milo e Kamus num lemon sem propósito e de dar engulhos. Não por ser lemon, ou yaoi, mas por não ter pé nem cabeça. Ripagem.


_**Primeira ripagem do Jack the Ripper, nesta encarnação ao menos. Como bom Serial Killer, tive de garimpar um pouco antes de achar algo digno de meu cutelo. Achei... e aí vai. **_

_**Título original: Par ou Ímpar? **_

_**Autoras: nicknames devidamente explicitados abaixo**_

_**Impressão que o Jack teve ao ler isto: mais um Milo X Kamus da vida... só que esse consegue ser mais nonsense do que os outros. **_

_**(Nota do Jack: a ripagem será entre parênteses e em negrito, como se mostra aqui nesta nota. Agora chega de conversa e vamos à ação)**_

**Surto: Par ou Ímpar (Jack: ainda bem que admite que é surto. Se não admitisse...)**

_Surtantes: Litha-chan & Washu M **(Jack: ainda bem que as autoras também se admitem "surtantes"! Humildes as autoras)**  
Vitimas (???): Milo & Kamus **(Jack: também admitem que se tratam de vítimas... ótimo!)**  
Yaoi; Proibido para menores e puritanos **(Jack: também deveria ser proibido para cardíacos, gestantes, velhinhos, diabéticos, hipertensos, jovens, adultos, pessoas alfabetizadas em geral... enfim, deveria ser proibido pra todos os seres humanos e não-humanos também)**_

-

**Nota**: Como é um surto, e este surgiu de uma conversa de MSN, sendo quase um RPGzinho, a estrutura do texto segue a linha de _Nome de personagem_, seguida de _fala ou ação_. Aviso que as ações vão estar entre '' e em _itálico_. **(Jack: "Crááááássico"! Como é um surto mesmo, aparece em script. Economiza tempo e alguma dedicação à formatação de narração básica. Ou seria desculpa pra uma atitude preguiçosa?)**

* * *

-

**Milo**: '_Passa a ponta da língua na palma da mão de Kamus e o olha sensualmente'. __**(Jack: tão clichê... quantos outros yaois têm esse tipo de coisa mesmo? Uns três trilhões?)**_

**Kamus**: '_Estremece com o toque quente e molhado'_... **(Jack: Nããããão, a língua vai ser seca e fria! /ironia. Já que o Camus é geladeeeenho, quem sabe ele gostasse? Ou vai que ele seria um necrófilo, porque língua seca e fria só de cadáver mesmo. Até eu fiquei com nojo agora!)**

**Milo**: '_Pega a mão de Kamus e começa a lamber um de seus dedos'._

**Kamus**: '_Fecha os olhos e pensa'._ "Ai minha nossa senhora do santo picolé de pepino...!". **(Jack: que santa é essa, my God? Imagino o "priest" de Whitechapel orando à "Vossa Santidade Nossa Senhora do Santo Picolé de Pepino!" E que papa seria esse a canonizar o Santo Picolé? O Padroeiro dos Consolos para as Noites sem Homem??)**

**Milo**: '_Coloca um dos dedos de Kamus completamente na boca e suga, seus olhos fitando os do aquariano'._

**Kamus**: '_Algo__ começa a se mover involuntariamente, deixando-o rubro de vergonha'. __**(Jack: "algo"? Que é isso, surto pornográfico ou sessão espírita? Baixou o santo e "algo" se moveu involuntariamente no Santo de Aquário? Banho de arruda nele!)**_

**Milo**: Kamus... '_Morde a pontinha do dedo do francês'_ Vamos brincar?

**Kamus**: '_Pensa um longo bocado hipnotizado pelos olhos de Milo'._ Pique-esconde ou Pega-pega?

**Milo**: Pega-pega seria uma delícia Kamus... Começa por quem?

**Kamus**: Eu prefiro Pique-esconde... '_Pensa mais um pouco'. _Na verdade... acho que o nome verdadeiro é "PIKA"-esconde... o.0' **(Jack: eu ia deixar sem comentários isso, mas "PIKA-esconde" é tão previsível, que nem a freira ultra-virgem de 90 anos de Whitechapel, da minha época, se escandalizaria com essa tentativa malsucedida de trocadilho...)**

**Milo**: '_Sorri maliciosamente ao escutar aquilo'._ Ok, jogamos então pika-esconde, mas... Quem começa a esconder a pika? '_Sorri mais ainda'. __**(Jack: mais uma beeem previsível. Até o clichezão "afogar o ganso" é mais surpreendente que isso.)**_

**Kamus**: Podemos resolver isso no par ou ímpar! O que você quer? Ímpar? Par?

**Milo**: Hummm... Ímpar. E com vamos decidir isso?

**Kamus**: Hmmmmm... Boa pergunta...

**Milo**: '_Sorri'._ Kamus, o que você vê aqui na minha mão?

**Kamus**: ... Dedos... **(Jack: nãããããão, ele viu tentáculos! Dã!)**

**Milo**: Sim... E quantos você está vendo nessa mão, Kamus? '_Mostra e sorri mais ainda'.  
_  
**Kamus**: 5 dedos como qualquer mão normal neste mundo, oras!!! **(Jack: pelo menos o Kamus admite que o Milo é realmente idiota e redundante.. ou idiota e redundante é este arremedo de plot?)**

**Milo**: Sim... E quero brincar com eles... TODOS eles, Kamus... '_Sorri malicioso'._

**Kamus**:... Achei que você queria tirar par ou ímpar... '_Já tinha esquecido até o porquê do par ou impar'._

**Milo**: Humm... Você pode escolher... Tenho 5 dedos, então seria ímpar, mas se quiser posso usar 2 ou 4... Ai seria par... '_Ri abertamente'._

**Kamus**: E os números 1 e 3?

**Milo**: Ímpares... 1 é o básico... Uma carícia, 3 é para começar a preparar... em círculos, alargando, mexendo, estirando, indo fundo... _Llambeos lábios'. __**(Jack: my God, se eu fosse gay [ou yaoísta] ia ficar suuuper excitado com esse dedão do Milo que "vai fundo" hein... deve ter uns 40 cm esse dedo! Nem quero imaginar como é o membro do cara de fato)**_

**Kamus**: '_Voltando a se lembrar e de olho nos lábios úmidos de Milo'._

**Milo**: E então Kamus... Você escolhe... Par ou Ímpar? Quantos? '_Se aproxima de Kamus'._

**Kamus**: Nem par nem ímpar... '_Suspirou fundo'_... com os dedos não se brinca... '_Puxou Milo pela cintura e o beijou com fervor'. _

**Milo**: '_Correspondendo ao beijo, desce a mão até as nádegas de Kamus e aperta fortemente, puxando o corpo do aquariano mais pra perto'._

**Kamus**: '_Tomado de desejo pela ousadia do outro, prensa Milo na parede enroscando suas pernas e esfregando-se contra seu peito, sentindo que o ar começava a lhe faltar'. __**(Jack: é burrice minha ou a pessoa num "amasso" só se enrosca no peito, sem conseguir se enroscar no resto do corpo? Ou o peito do Milo é destacável, pro Kamus se enroscar só no peito e depois devolver? Cada fetiche que tem esse aquariano!)**_

**Milo**: '_Aparta o beijo e ri marotamente para Kamus'. _Eeee... Esse é meu garoto... '_Leva uma das mãos pra dentro da calça de moletom de Kamus'. _Hummm... Sem a roupa debaixo _ange_? **(Jack: quem é o francês da história, Kamus ou Milo? Porque Milo falando "ange"...)**

**Kamus**_: 'Sente uma leve exclamação sair por seus lábios'. _Devo ter ficado esclerosado e esqueci... '_Aperta-se mais contra o amado exigindo-lhe mais daquelas provocações'._

**Milo**: '_Divertido'. _Esclerosado? Eu acho que não... Acho que você fez de propósito... '_Deixa um de seus dedos escorregar pela fenda, roçando na entrada de Kamus... '._ Par ou Ímpar, Kamus? '_Lambe o queixo do ruivo'._

**Kamus**: '_Inconscientemente separa as pernas para facilitar o contato e diz entre uma lambida e outra'._ Hummm... Ím... par...

**Milo**: '_Sorri e começa a mordiscar o queixo de Kamus, descendo para o pescoço, enquanto um dedo começa a entrar em Kamus'. __**(Jack – ui! O dedão gigante do Milo indo fundo! Cabe tudo no Kamus, será?)**_

**Kamus**: '_Recuperando-se um pouco com o pequeno incomodo do primeiro toque __**(Jack: depois de trocentas fics yaoi "Mi X Ka", como que ele ainda não se acostumou com um simples dedinho?**__), aproveita para abrir as calças de Milo, escorrega-lhe as mãos para dentro apertando-o de leve sem conter o próprio gemido deliciado'._

**Milo**: '_Sentindo o toque em seu membro acaba por aprofundar - mais - a invasão de seu dedo em Kamus e lhe morde o pescoço'._Hummm... Kâm...

**Kamus**: '_Começa relaxar e quase se perder nos toques do amante, fechando as mãos em seu sexo teso e quente, movimentado-as com lenta destreza, prensando seus quadris e aproveitando um pouco da agitação das próprias mãos'. _

**Milo**: Kâm... Hummm... '_Coloca mais 1 dedo e continua a movimentação, fazendo movimentos em círculos'._

**Kamus**:... Hn! ... Par... '_Termina de escorregar a própria calça, juntando os dois membros pulsantes, instigando-os juntos como se fossem um só'._... Un... chien si... plaisir... Milo... **(Jack: afinal, ele fala ****francês ou português? Parece novela da Globo, que coloca sotaque gringo com expressões estrangeiras só pra fazer o povo entrar no clima da novela mas ainda entendendo tudo, já que o povo é semi-analfabeto mesmo... nem eu, que sou inglês, vou além do "my God"...)**

**Milo**: '_Adicionando mais um dedo, alargando mais e mais a entrada de Kamus enquanto ondulava os quadris na direção do francês'. _Kâm... Eu... Eu quero você...

**Kamus**: '_As pernas quase cedem ao toque do terceiro dedo, os movimentos do amante faziam com que perdesse as forças. Arqueou-se ao sentir aquele bendito ponto sendo acariciado. Não se aquentando mais em pé, puxou Milo por cima de si, deixando que os corpos caíssem no lugar onde estavam; um colchão largo e fofo milagrosamente apareceu antes que quase se chocassem no chão duro e frio'._o.0' **(Jack: primeiro, que smile escroto é esse bem no fim do negócio? Segundo, colchão que aparece do nada? O espírito que mexeu lá atrás reapareceu com um colchão e vai ser voyeur da putaria do Mi e do Ka? Estou dizendo que o Kamus está possuído. Arruda nele!)**

**Milo**: '_Segurando seu próprio membro roçou a ponta de encontro à entrada de Kamus e lentamente foi empurrando... Enquanto empurrava, gemia baixo de encontro ao alvo pescoço do aquariano'_... Ím... par **(Jack: os leitores punheteiros e as leitoras siririqueiras devem ter ficado com um ódio quando terminou aqui... eles e elas vão ter que imaginar o resto sozinhos em seus quartos e banheiros!)**

**( ...FIM... )**

* * *

'_Rola rindo'  
_  
Meninas... Quando alguém perguntar **Par** ou **Ímpar** agora pra vocês... Podem rir a vontade XD **(Jack: depois dessa tem que rir pra não chorar!)**

E o Milo ganhou neh... Ímparrrrrrrrr XD **(Jack: reparem a temática preconceituosa por trás desse tipo de argumento: "o Milo ganhou" porque enrabou o Kamus. E o enrabado, portanto, estaria em desvantagem, "perdeu". Que adesão à causa gay é essa, que desvaloriza os passivos, né? Nem eu, que matava prostitutas na era vitoriana, tinha idéias tão "assim")**

**Agradecimentos **a surtada da **Washu M** que desfrutou comigo desta... err... brincadeira, hehe **(Jack: agradeço também a idéia, rendeu-me uma ripagem!)**

**Agradeço **também as meninas da Comuna **CPP** (_**Carol**_, _**Eva**_, _**Sara**_, _**Álefe**_ (Saudades de ti!!!)) que deram à idéia de uma Compilação de Surtos. **(Jack: putz...)** Confesso que ainda estou pensando bastante antes de postar os outros, já que tem palavras _não-castas_ e basicamente os textos vem de conversas no MSN. **(Jack: ainda bem que depois de escrever e ler essa fic ela ainda consegue pensar. Porque eu depois de ler e ripar isso tudo, mal consigo somar 2+2)**

Ahh, este surto não foi betado/revisado, então, não me matem, hehe **(Jack: eu falei lá em cima, era desculpa pra preguiça...)**

Se quiserem comentar a maluquice, ótimo, caso não estejam interessados em comentar, tudo bem, vejo o número de acesso ao surto, hehe **(Jack: ripar entra no sentido de comentar? #carinha de anjo#)**

_**Bjinss  
Litha-chan  
2007/2008**_

_**(Nota final do Jack: trabalho concluído. Está lá no perfil o meu e-mail, mas como repetir nunca é demais: Jack [ponto] estripa [arroba] hotmail [ponto] com. Agora dêem licença que eu tenho de me preparar para um chá das 5 com tortas de carne, marcado com o Sweeney Todd, lá na rua Fleet. Abraços de urso!)**_


End file.
